This invention relates generally to boxing devices and more particularly concerns a boxing device which responds to punches by swinging its own arms at its attacker, thereby fighting back.
Numerous devices are known which provide a sparring partner for a boxer in training. Examples of these devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,495, issued to Latz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,161, issued to Krause, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,370, issued to Fortney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,072, issued to Zinnow, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,533, issued to Nicholson. Only Fortney and Nicholson disclose arm-like structures which may swing at an attacker in response to a blow. Both of these devices however are expensive and complicated human shaped dummies. The arms of the Fortney device move only in unison and only in a single plane about a single axis. Movement of the arms of the Nicholson device is restricted by the energy absorption of a spring which serves to restore the arms to their original position.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a boxing device that fights back.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a boxing device which response to blows by swinging its arms at its attacker.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an inexpensive, durable, and reliable device for use in the training and practice of boxers.